


Engagement

by aburnishedthrone



Series: domestic mazlek fics [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Engagement, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aburnishedthrone/pseuds/aburnishedthrone
Summary: Rami and Joe tell everyone that they're engaged.





	Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one minds that I'm filling out the earlier parts of this series. I love the pregnancy stories but I'm really liking this universe so I want to write about all the moments.

1.

They tell Rami’s mom first. They decide to fly out to LA instead of calling.

“I want to tell her in person,” Rami says. 

Joe can’t bring himself to disagree. So they book a surprise trip out to LA. Rami won’t stop smiling for the entire flight. He keeps smiling down at the ring on his finger. Then smiling up at Joe. 

Joe really wants to drag him into the first class bathroom so they can join the mile high club. It’s been two weeks and he’s still floating on air. He can’t believe they’re engaged. Three years of dating and now they’re making the next step.

He’s a little nervous when they catch a cab to Rami’s family home. Rami tells him not to worry.

“My mom loves you. She’ll be happy for us.”

Rami’s mom is happy and surprised to see them. They barely make it in the door before Rami says, “Joe proposed. We’re engaged!”

She starts crying almost as soon as Rami tells her that he’s engaged. 

“I’m so happy you’ll be part of this family,” she tells Joe.

Joe almost wants to start crying himself at that. When he looks over at Rami, he’s wiping tears from his eyes.

~~~~~

2.

Joe’s mom has a similar reaction. She hugs both Joe and Rami when they tell her.

“I was always so worried about you,” she tells Joe. “You fall in love so quickly and it always broke your heart when it didn’t work out.”

Joe had a couple different partners before Rami. He brought them all home to meet his parents. None of them ever lasted too long. He knew when he brought Rami home that he was the one. That there would be no one else after Rami. His mom apparently knew it too.

“He’s good for you. I’m happy you have him,” she says.

“I’m happy too. I’m also glad he said yes.”

“Were you really worried?” his mom says. “He adores you. Of course he was going to say yes.”

Joe grins and hugs his mom. “I’m lucky that he wants to keep me around.”

She laughs and pats his shoulder. “Enough talking with me. Go pay some attention to your fiance.”

Fiance. Joe really likes the sound of that.

~~~~~

3.

Yasmine won’t stop congratulating them. They Skype call her since her schedule at the hospital is so busy. She beams from ear to ear when she hears the news. 

When they tell the story of the proposal, she sighs and smiles.

“That’s so romantic. Rami picked a good one,” she says. 

It makes Joe laugh and Rami blush. “Yeah, I did,” Rami says.

Sami is less surprised by the news than Yasmine had been. He just smiles and says, “Of course you’re engaged.”

Rami frowns. “What do you mean of course?”

Sami laughs. He flew in to New York to hang out with them after Rami insisted that he had important news to share. 

“I figured you’d get engaged as soon as I saw you two together. It was just a matter of when it happened.”

Joe laughs, first at Sami’s comment and then at the dumbfounded expression on Ram’s face. “Were we that obvious?”

Sami nods. “You couldn’t keep your eyes off each other the first time I met you. And Rami never shut up about you.”

“It was love at first sight,” Joe agrees. He kisses Rami, smiling when Rami snuggles against him after. “It just took us awhile to go on a date.”

Sami just rolls his eyes at them. 

~~~~~

4.

They tell Joe’s siblings at a cookout his sister Mary is hosting. Joe’s nephews are running around. 

John and Mary are both thrilled that Joe has finally asked Rami to marry him.

“He was worrying about it for ages,” John says.

“I don’t know why he was so worried,” Mary says. “The first time anyone sees you two together, it’s obvious you’re head over heels for each other.”

Joe laughs, taking the teasing from his siblings with good humor. “I don’t know. Rami could do better than me.”

Rami shakes his head fondly. “No, there’s no one better than you, Joey.”

John and Mary laugh at the blush on Joe’s cheeks. Joe smiles at Rami and kisses him quickly. One of his nephews lets out an “ew” at the sight of adults kissing. Everyone laughs. And then Mary says, “Don’t be rude to your uncles.”

The kids call Rami by Uncle Rami for the rest of the cookout. It’s new, something that they haven’t done before. 

Rami loves it. He won’t stop smiling whenever he hears it. It makes Joe wonder if it’s too early to have a conversation about having their own kids someday.

~~~~~

5.

The Mr. Robot cast buys a giant cake when they hear the news.

Rami sends Joe pictures of it. It has “Congrats on your engagement, Rami and Joe!” written on it in blue icing.

Joe gets congratulatory texts from Carly, Sam, and Christian. Carly suggests having their own party at a bar later in the week to celebrate. Joe loves the idea. He loves that Rami’s coworkers are so warm and welcoming. They’ve always been friendly whenever Joe pops around set to visit Rami.

Rami brings home half the cake with him. He wraps most of it to put in the freezer. He keeps out one slice that he and Joe eat in bed that night.

“Everyone’s so happy for us,” he says. “It’s nice.”

“We still need to figure out how to break the news to everyone else. Maybe Instagram?”

Rami frowns. “Can’t we just release a statement?”

“That’s so impersonal.”

Rami sighs and leans his head against Joe’s shoulder. “Fine. You can post it though. I’ll post something on Twitter.”

~~~~~

+1

Joe posts a picture of him and Rami to his Instagram later that week. It’s a picture of them on a date. Joe makes sure Rami’s ring is in the picture. 

In the caption he writes: “I asked, he said yes. Rami and I are getting married! Guess I should thank Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg for casting us in The Pacific. Without that show, I never would have met the love of my life.”

Rami takes a screenshot of Joe’s instagram post and uploads it to his twitter. The only thing he writes is: “So happy right now.”

Both their posts go viral. Neither of them care about that. They’re both still so unbelievably happy and in love.


End file.
